


Paper

by avintagekiss24



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Angry Sex, Divorce, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: All you need him to do is sign these goddamn divorce papers.
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & Reader, Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 207





	Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Knives Out and Ransom Drysdale have ruined me!  
> No spoilers to the movie in this, so everyone who hasn't seen it yet is safe :)

“Fuckin’ asshole,” you spit as you pull into the driveway.

You get out of your Mercedes and slam the door as your vision goes red at the sight of his vintage BMW. Bastard. Once this divorce is done and that BMW is yours, nothing will give you greater pleasure than watching it go through a compactor. 

You stomp through the front yard and push through the front door, a little surprised that he hasn’t changed the locks yet, “Ransom?” You call loudly, irritation and anger seeping from your voice. 

The house is still and eerily quiet. You glance around, squinting your eyes and straining your ears to try and pick up on any sound that might lend you to his location. Your diligence pays off seconds later, as a soft thud sounds from above. You throw your purse onto the marble countertop and pull out the packet of papers, flipping to the page that he  _ conveniently  _ forgot to sign before making your way towards the staircase. 

Your heels click loudly against the wooden stairs as you climb them; the anger building in your chest. You hit the top step and make a direct path to your once shared bedroom, bursting through the door with little care to who could be in there. 

Ransom snaps his head toward you in surprise as he stands completely naked by the edge of the bed. He’s frozen in his spot - his eyes wide, his hair and chest and shoulders still damp as he holds a white towel in his hands. 

His body isn’t enough to phase you any longer. You throw the divorce papers at him, a few of them slapping him in the face before they float toward the ground, startling him out of his daze, “I’m not fucking around with you any longer. Sign them,  _ now _ .”

“Well,” he starts as a shitty grin spreads on his lips, “Hello to you too, darling wife.”

“Up your ass, Ransom.”

“Eat shit.”

He drops the towel to the floor and brushes past you, knocking shoulders with you as he passes by to enter the closet. You nearly growl at the contract. You turn on your heel and sneer at him, crossing your arms over your chest as he fucks around. He returns to view seconds later, dick swinging, as he moves past you again. 

“Ransom,” you say lowly, taking a deep breath to try and calm yourself down, “I’m done playing games with you.”

He whips around to face you again, “You sure about that?”

“Why are you being such an asshole?” you ask through gritted teeth, your eyes squinted. 

He shrugs defiantly, “Because I can, darling.” 

He steps towards you -  _ right  _ up to you - so close that his chest bumps into yours when he inhales. You quirk your eyebrow at him as his eyes wander around your face, that stupid shit-eating grin still playing on his features. You watch as he licks his lips slowly before he drags his bottom lip into his mouth to sink his teeth into it. 

It’s a game. It’s all a game to Hugh Ransom Drysdale. The closeness, the wandering eyes… he’s trying to get you to break. He wants your eyes to dip away from his, he wants you to flinch in the smallest of ways, so that he can win. You square your jaw and tilt your head up towards his, raising your eyebrows even higher.  _ Not today, buddy boy. _

He chuckles as his eyes lower to your lips. He’s a little proud of you right now - but he’ll never tell you that. 

“You don’t miss me?” He asks suddenly.

The question hits your ears softly and you’re not sure if he meant it to arrive that way. There’s been few times in your long standing relationship that he’s been anything less than cocky and arrogant - always  _ firm  _ with his words. You wouldn’t expect that this moment would be one of them of those few times.

A smile spreads on your rouge painted lips. It’s soft, like his question -  _ inviting _ , almost. You lean a little closer to him, “Not in the slightest,  _ darling _ .”

His smile widens at you, “You fucking somebody?”

“Please tell me how that’s any of your business?” You ask, completely annoyed. 

He nods slowly, “You’re fucking somebody.”

“Yeah, your dad. Now sign the goddamn paper so we don’t have to see each other ever again, please.”

You turn on your heel to walk away but he grabs your wrist and pulls you flush against him. You push at his chest, trying to twist and turn out of his grasp but he only tightens his grip, “Get the fuck off of me!” You shout as you squirm, pushing your hip into his to try and create some distance, “Ransom! Fucking quit it, goddamn it!”

He kisses you  _ hard _ . You push as hard as you can against his chest, grunting loudly as you object. He pulls away from you with a smack and you slap him across the face, your hand stinging instantly as the sharp sound of the skin to skin contact bounces off the walls. 

His head snaps to his left with the force of it - his cheek turning red. He chuckles again as he pulls his eyes back toward yours, a new, different fire burning within them, “That’s the spirit, baby girl.”

He kisses you again, just as hard as the first time, and slides his hand up your pencil skirt. You push at his hand, but you’re no match for his strength. His fingertips graze along your panties and a jolt flashes right through you. His fingers push underneath the thin material of your satin panties and slide through your folds and along your slit. 

You moan as he starts to massage your clit with his pads of his fingers. You stop fighting, relaxing your muscles, letting your hands fall to his biceps. You accept his tongue as he deepens the kiss and lets a moan of his own rumble through his chest. You let your head fall back as his lips start a hot trail down your chin and neck to nibble at your skin. 

You widen your legs a little and start pushing your hips into his hand as your wetness coats his fingers. You gasp and jump slightly as his tongue darts out from behind his lips to lick the length of your chin. He dips his fingers into your clenched cunt. You squeeze his toned bicep as your eyes flutter from the sexual tension that starts to intoxicate you. 

Through the slits of your eyes, you watch as he leans back to look at you. His eyes skip across your face quickly before he leans back into you, his parted lips centimeters from yours. He breathes in when you exhale, letting your sweet breath fill his lungs. This is what you’ve always loved about him. His greediness of you. The carnal need he’s had for you since the moment he laid eyes on you. 

You’re his kryptonite. You’re the only thing he’s ever cared about in his entire entitled, privileged life. You both know that he could never truly win this war. Even now. He may have his fingers knuckle deep in your pussy, but only because you  _ let  _ him.You hold his power. You always have, and somewhere, deep down inside of you, you always want to. 

He withdraws from your heat for mere seconds - just long enough to pull your wrist again, sending your skipping towards the edge of the bed. Your knees and hands stop your fall, pushing into the mattress as you feel him approach you from behind. You drop your head as his hands wrap around your hips,  _ feeling  _ you, before he bunches your skirt up around your hips. 

He curls his index finger underneath the string of your thong and pulls it down your thighs, allowing you to lift each leg so he can pull it over your expensive high heels. He taps the inside of your thigh and you widen your stance as he slips his fingers through your wet folds once more. He slides his free hand along your spine, pushing lightly to coerce you to bend forward. 

You shiver as the tip of his cock brushes through your folds to tease your clit. You feel Ransom’s fingers curl over your shoulder and squeeze as he pushes at your entrance. You lurch forward as he rocks into you - rough and hard - just how you like it. You grit your teeth and squeeze your eyes shut as he invades your body for the first time in months. 

He doesn’t move at first. The two of you just stand there, connected in the most carnal of ways, just feeling each other again. He lets his hands roam along your hips as your warm, slick muscles hug the most intimate part of him. You hear him let out a steady breath and soon feel him slip from you heat, only to push back in again. You drop your head as he pushes as far as he can go before he completely withdraws. 

He spears you again - hard - his skin slapping against yours, your flesh absorbing his forceful thrust. He doesn’t let up this time. He digs his fingers into your shoulder as he starts to pound into you. 

You grunt as you take his assault - the best you’ve had in recent memory. He’s right. You are fucking someone else but goddamn, did you miss  _ this _ . His force, his muscle memory of your body, his moves. You stand up and rest your back against his chest as he continues to fuck the sense out of you. You let your head loll back onto his shoulder as his hand slips into your silk top - his warm palm cupping your breast. 

You hiss as he tweaks your nipple between his fingertips. He wraps his other arm around your waist and bites down into the little crook between your neck and shoulder. You slither your hand into his dark hair and pull roughly as shards of pleasure and pain rip through you. You hate to say it - but fuck, is he good at fucking you. 

You bend forward slightly and so does he, keeping his broad chest flattened against your back as he fucks you. You jut forward, your tits bouncing with each thrust, the heavy slaps of his and your flesh bouncing off of the walls. You reach behind and grab his hip, pulling a sharp grunt from him as your nails scratch his skin. 

He pushes his hands into your top again to fondle your full breasts as you push back into him to meet his thrusts. The sound of your blood rushing through your veins starts to fill your ears as your heart starts to beat faster and faster. Random shivers start to move through you as your muscles tense. Sweat prickles at your forehead as your body starts to brace itself. 

Ransom knows it. He crashes into you harder and harder, faster and faster, squeezing your breasts and pinching your hardened nipples. You mewl as your pussy squeezes around him. He slams into you again and you’re suddenly lost to the sensations of your orgasm. It rips through you with no regard - no regret. You mind goes to mush as you cum around him. Your clit jumps with the contractions of your cunt. Your walls close around him tightly and within minutes, you feel his hot spunk coat your muscles. 

Your body coaxes every last drop, every ribbon of cum out of him. When he can’t take any more of your heat - your tightness - he pulls out of you and collapses onto the bed. You rest your hands on the mattress and drop your head as you catch your breath. You glance down at yourself as a string of his and your cum hangs from your slit. More evidence of your dirty deed is splashed against your thigh, more of his cum sliding down your leg. 

Your legs are jelly. Your arms shaky. You climb over him, throwing your leg over his waist before you lay on top of him, your head to his chest. You close your eyes as you nuzzle into him and his fingers start to brush along your spine. Your divorce papers lay scattered on the bed and floor as the two of you start to drift off into a post-fuck nap. 

“Don’t leave me.” He states after a few quiet minutes. 

You take a deep breath before expelling it fully through your nose, “Okay.”

You’re not sure if you mean it. You guess you’ll figure that out once you wake up. 


End file.
